


The Emergency Room Fiasco

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [117]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emergency Room Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> The emergency room is never a place you’d want to stay or visit or even be in the proximity of. The emergency room means that someone is seriously injured or dying or in pain or all three; which for anyone involved never means anything good.

The Emergency Room fiasco is something that no one would believe unless they were there. Therefore, the Avengers didn’t believe it.

So Tony did what any sane man who wanted proof would do. He hacked SHIELD’s security systems. Okay, so maybe not  _any_  sane man… but he had the means and… shut up. _  
_

That night, Phil and Clint were both sitting in the emergency room - or at least SHIELD’s version of an emergency room - watching the people that sat on the uncomfortable looking seats in front of the desk. Clint didn’t report for medical that day, so Phil took it upon himself to take him there.

The surveillance video showed them both entering the emergency room, and being led somewhere the camera couldn’t see. Tony flipped through the different feeds until he found the two agents again. They were led inside a room and Tony followed the feed. 

Inside, the doctor handed Clint a robe and asked Phil to make himself comfortable. Which Phil did for about a minute until the doctor was out of the room. At which point, Coulson slipped behind the partition where Clint was changing. 

The video only showed their heads, but it was obvious as to what they were up to. Naughty, naughty. But then, in the middle of the intense make-out session, Phil pauses. Pulled back and from what Tony could deduce, frowned. 

There was an exchange of words, where they looked to be in a screaming match. That was when the doctor came back in. Clint looked like he was freaking out, eyes bugged out, breathing harshly. The doctor probably asked what happened and Phil tried to explain his findings. 

The doctor looked at them both then sighed. Dealing with Clint Barton was never going to be easy. The doctor asked Clint nicely, to sit on the examination table. Clint shook his head. 

The doctor tried to approach him, with hands raised in surrender but Clint didn’t buy it. He knocked the doctor out in two moves. Phil looked shocked. He marched straight to Barton who then tried to flee using the vents.

Phil caught his leg just in time but Clint kept on kicking until he hit Phil’s head and Phil lay on the floor passed out. Clint was quick to come back down and crouch on the floor next to Phil’s passed out body. 

That was when the  _muscles_  came into the picture. There were three of them. Tony couldn’t follow because Clint was just too fast for the cameras. All Tony knows is that Clint had taken possession of Q-tips and flung them across the room, hitting the men in their corner of their eyes. 

While they were screaming for pain, Clint made his escape out in nothing but his robes - his butt flashing the people still in the waiting rooms and hallways. Tony followed his escape until he was out on the parking lot. Clint looked back to see if he was being followed but that had been the wrong move, and he was hit by an incoming ambulance that made him pass out.

—-

"The good news is, it’s a false alarm. We checked your balls while you were passed out." Phil said while nursing the bump on his head. Clint tried to smile but his everything still ached. Nothing major, just bruises here and there. They’ve had worse. 

"And the bad news?" Clint tried to ask.

"No sex for a month for you because you knocked out Dr. Reid."

Well, what can he say? No one freaks out like Clint Barton does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr>](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/101001572281/i-think-i-have-to-apologize-for-this-one-since-i)


End file.
